


Discovery

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing to hear rumblings and gurglings when he had his mouth to Ewan's belly as he fumbled with his fly. Hardly the first time he's heard stomach noises at a time like this, after all. But when it's become the loudest sound in the room, though, reminding Jude just why stomachs are said to growl - because it sounds like there's something fucking alive in there - well, that's another story altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

It was one thing to hear rumblings and gurglings when he had his mouth to Ewan's belly as he fumbled with his fly. Hardly the first time he's heard stomach noises at a time like this, after all. But when it's become the loudest sound in the room, though, reminding Jude just why stomachs are said to growl - because it sounds like there's something fucking alive in there - well, that's another story altogether.

He pulls back, Ewan's dick slipping from his lips with a wet pop, and sits back on his haunches.

"What, why'd-" Ewan's whinging is cut off by a loud growl. Definitely something alive. And trying to get out.

Jude just looks at him.

"I can't help that!" Frowning, Ewan pushes himself up on his elbows. "I'm fucking starving."

"You want lunch first, then?"

It's not like he means it - they're naked on the fucking bed, for Christ's sake - but Ewan actually has the gall to hesitate.

"I wasn't serious," Jude says as he pounces, pushing Ewan back down on the bed and straddling him. Ewan's breath catches when Jude pins his wrists above his head. His eyes go wide and he jerks against Jude's hands, bucks his hips as Jude tightens his grip, and, looking down at him, Jude finds it hard to swallow all of a sudden.

And then Ewan's begging, squirming underneath him, and not even the loudest growls and rumbles can ruin that.


End file.
